pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW027: Emolga and the New Volt Switch!
Synopsis After capturing an Emolga, Iris, along with Ash, Cilan and Bianca, stop to have another break on the way to Nimbasa City. Emolga is up to its old tricks again as it uses Attract to put all of Ash's male Pokémon. After the confusion is settled Snivy snatches the real culprit: Emolga. Upset by this, Emolga and Snivy then have a falling out. Will they ever get along? And what is with that angry Simisear? Plot It is a new day. Iris has captured Emolga, but Bianca is still not impressed by that fact. She then decides to fight with Iris. Bianca sends out her Minccino, however Emolga is not under "mood" to fight, so she instead uses her ability to call out Cilan's Pansage, which instead gets hit by Minccino's Hyper Voice attack. Cilan takes his Pansage back into his Poké Ball. The fight continues - while Minccino is about to attack, Emolga uses the same ability, bringing Ash's Oshawott, which gets attacked in the process. Ash calls him back. Bianca is almost ready to attack once more, but Ash becomes hungry. The gang was eating apples. Emolga was sad by the fact that she hasn't got more apples, so she convinces Oshawott, Swadloon, Tepig and Scraggy to hand them over apples... with usage of Charm ability. When she ate all the apples, the Oshawott, Swadloon, Tepig and Scraggy began to fight one another. Pikachu gets in to stop the fight, but instead fights with others, so he shocks everyone. Cilan accused Emolga of taking the apples, but Iris denies the accusation. The gang goes sleeping, but Emolga goes to the forest to get more apples. Oshawott and Axew follow her - making an chance for Emolga to ask them to get the apples. She said that the Watchogs defeated her because she wanted apples, so Oshawott and Axew start fighting, but an angry Simisear bangs in, attacking them. The gang goes to the site, seeing Axew and Oshawott being defeated. Emolga tries to escape, but Snivy puts Emolga back. Emolga fights Simisear, but when she falls, Snivy comes in to attack Simisear. Simisear gets more angry, but a boulder from a mountain beings to fall. Snivy and Emolga crush the boulder, while Simisear walks away. In the end, Emolga and Snivy begin to (openly) dislike each other, and while Bianca says her goodbye to Iris, Cilan and Ash, the gang goes to Nimbasa City. Debuts Pokémon *Simisear Trivia * It is revealed in this episode that Ash's Swadloon and Scraggy are both male. * Also, Bianca's Pignite is confirmed male. * Volt Switch is shown to be able to bring out Pokémon that do not belong to the user's Trainer. Emolga was able to call out Ash's Snivy and Cilan's Pansage. * Professor Oak's Live Caster: Sewaddle * Who's That Pokémon?: Simisear (US) * When Emolga used Volt Switch to bring out Ash's Snivy and Cilan's Pansage, there both grass types. Gallery